


Day 13: Peppermint

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, it just sort of happened that way, this may or may not be young!peter/young!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm listening now,” Peter said, stretching out over Chris's body and running his hand down his lover's side. “So say it again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Peppermint

Usually, when someone is passionately kissing their lover, there's nothing going on in their mind. It's a tangled web of lust and affection that overtakes all other thought.

Usually.

But today, during this kiss, it was different. There was a certain hesitation to Peter's kiss that worried and frustrated Chris in equal measures. Fed up with the difference, he pulled away.

“What's going on?” Chris asked, trailing a hand out of Peter's mussed hair and down his arm slowly.

Peter blinked down at him with hazy, nervous eyes. He was hiding something and they both knew it. “What do you mean?”

“You're barely even here with me, Peter,” Chris pointed out, pulling away completely. “Why?”

Staring at him, Peter sighed and stood up from the bed.

“This isn't really working for me.”

Chris looked up at Peter, confusion and disappointment lurking in his eyes. The werewolf's voice and posture screamed sincerity but the hunter could see the same disappointment reflected in his lover's eyes.

“You said it was good.”

“It was,” Peter reassured Chris, laying a soft hand on the human's cheek. He smiled sadly. “It was great, but then it just got to be too much. I'm sorry.”

“No,” Christ shook his head, knocking Peter's hand away. Caresses from his werewolf made him anxious. “Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.”

“It's not your fault either,” Peter argued, curling his fingers into a fist. He was used to being pushed away by now. “These things just happen.”

Chris scoffed, barely managing to hold in a primal scream.

“ _These things just happen_ ,” he repeated mockingly, glaring up at his lover for a long moment. Finally, he shook his head and dropped back down to the bed sadly. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get to this point?”

“I know, I know,” Peter said quietly, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. It was hard when every bit of his being was screaming in injustice. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid a careful hand over Chris's. “We'll just...we'll start over. Try something else.”

Chris turned to look at Peter with fiery eyes. “Start over? Try something else?! It took me weeks to even--”

“I know, Chris.”

Sighing heavily, Chris threw an arm over his eyes to block out the pitiful sight of Peter pouting. In all their time together, he had never imagined something like this coming between them. It certainly hadn't before and he'd be damned if it did now.

“What do you want me to do?”

Peter was silent for a few minutes, long enough that Chris started to legitimately worry.

“Peter?”

“Could you maybe...maybe just stop?”

Chris moved his arm down and stared into hopeful, nervous blue eyes. “Stop?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, nodding in agreement.

“What do you mean 'stop'?”

Looking down at his lover with an expression that practically screamed _are you really this dumb_ , Peter licked his lips and said slowly, “I mean, just...don't do it anymore.”

“You're the one who wanted me to do it in the first place!” Chris grit out, glaring at Peter. 

“I thought it would be a good idea!”

“Well, obviously it wasn't!” Chris snapped. His breath caught at the hurt Peter was trying to hide. “Look, I'm sorry, but I'm practically addicted now. You can't expect me to just...stop.”

“I know,” Peter said, sighing. “That wouldn't be fair.”

“What if I promised I'd try?”

Happiness sparkled in Peter's eyes and he leaned down to kiss Chris slowly. “You mean it?”

“Yeah,” Chris said quietly, lifting his head to share another kiss.

Peter pulled back. “Say it.”

Rolling his eyes, Chris said, “I promise.”

“You promise...?”

“I promise I'll try to stop eating candy canes,” Chris finished dutifully before smiling up at Peter cheekily. “That you go me addicted to.”

Peter whined. “I thought the peppermint would make our kisses sweeter.”

“I tried to tell you it would get hard on your senses, but you never listen.”

“I'm listening now,” Peter said, stretching out over Chris's body and running his hand down his lover's side. “So say it again.”

“I promise I'll try to stop eating candy canes.”

“Good. I can't wait to taste you again when I kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic challenge prompts are closed, regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
